Senbonzakura
Senbonzakura (千本桜, dt.= Tausend Kirschblütenbäume) ist ein Song des Komponisten Kurousa-P. Er verwendete als Sängerin das Vocaloid-Programm Hatsune Miku und veröffentlichte ihn am 17. September 2011 auf Nico Nico Douga. Seitdem erreichte der Song über 7 Mio. Views. Hintergrund Senbonzakura scheint von der Verwestlichung Japans zu erzählen, welche sich während der Meiji-Restauration nach 1868 ereignete, und welche Auswirkungen diese auf die moderne japanische Gesellschaft hat. Trotz der heiteren orientalischen Klänge behandelt der Song eher düstere Themen, wie beispielsweise Guillotinen und ICBMs (Langstreckenraketen). Dieser Eindruck wird verstärkt durch Verse wie " .. nicht einmal ein Klagelied ist zu hören" oder "Dies ist ein Bankett in einer Gefängniszelle." Besondere Bekanntheit erlangte der Song dadurch, lange die oberen Ränge des VOCALOID Rankings zu besetzen. Text Japanisch= 大胆不敵にハイカラ革命 磊々落々（らいらいらくらく）反戦国家 日の丸印の二輪車転がし 悪霊退散　ICBM 環状線を走り抜けて　東奔西走なんのその 少年少女戦国無双　浮世の随（まにま）に 千本桜　夜ニ紛レ　君ノ声モ届カナイヨ 此処は宴　鋼の檻　その断頭台で見下ろして 三千世界　常世之闇（とこよのやみ）　嘆ク唄モ聞コエナイヨ 青藍（せいらん）の空　遥か彼方　その光線銃で打ち抜いて 百戦錬磨の見た目は将校 いったりきたりの花魁（おいらん）道中 アイツもコイツも皆で集まれ 聖者の行進　わんっ　つー　さん　しっ 禅定門（ぜんじょうもん）を潜り抜けて　安楽浄土厄払い きっと終幕（さいご）は大団円　拍手の合間に 千本桜　夜ニ紛レ　君ノ声モ届カナイヨ 此処は宴　鋼の檻　その断頭台で見下ろして 三千世界　常世之闇（とこよのやみ）　嘆ク唄モ聞コエナイヨ 希望の丘　遥か彼方　その閃光弾を打ち上げろ 環状線を走り抜けて　東奔西走なんのその 少年少女戦国無双　浮世の随（まにま）に 千本桜　夜ニ紛レ　君ノ声モ届カナイヨ 此処は宴　鋼の檻　その断頭台を飛び降りて 千本桜　夜ニ紛レ　君が歌い僕は踊る 此処は宴　鋼の檻　さあ光線銃を撃ちまくれ |-|Romaji= Daitan-futeki ni haikara kakumei Rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka Hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi Akuryou-taisan I C B M Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono Shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni Senbonzakura, yoru ni magire, kimi no koe mo todokanai yo Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite Sanzen sekai, tokoyo no yami, nageku uta mo kikoenai yo Seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite Hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou Ittari-kitari no oiran douchuu Aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare Seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi Zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku-joudo yakubarai Kitto saigo wa daidan’en hakushu no aima ni Senbonzakura, yoru ni magire, kimi no koe mo todokanai yo Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite Sanzen sekai, tokoyo no yami, nageku uta mo kikoenai yo Kibou no oka haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono Shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni Senbonzakura, yoru ni magire, kimi no koe mo todokanai yo Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite Senbonzakura, yoru ni magire, kimi ga utai, boku wa odoru Koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure |-|Englisch= After a bold and audacious Westernization revolution, this is now an open and upright anti-war nation. As I pedal forward my bicycle marked with the Japanese flag, evil spirits will disperse from my intercontinental ballistic missiles. Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move. Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world. Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach. This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine. The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible. With your raygun, shoot out the azure sky and the far distance. Hundreds of fights will give one the apperance of an officer. The courtesans are going here and there on a parade for their regular guests. Everyone, assemble here now. It's a march of the saints. One! Two! Three! Four! To pass through the gate to dhyāna, and achieve nirvana with cleansing, the closing act must be a happy finale, accompanied by applause from the audience. Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach. This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine. The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible. The hill of hope is in the far distance, so shoot up your flashlight grenade. Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move. Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world. Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach. This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so jump off from your guillotine. Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. You will sing, and I will dance. This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your raygun. Credits goes to ✿ Galerie Konzeptzeichnungen= Senbonzakura.MikuConcept1.jpg|Miku´s 1.Konzept Senbonzakura.MikuConcept2.jpg|Miku´s 2. Konzept Senbonzakura.RinConcept.jpg|Rin´s Konzept Senbonzakura.LenConcept.jpg|Len´s Konzept Senbonzakura.LukaConcept.jpg|Luka´s Konzept Senbonzakura.MeikoConcept.jpg|Meiko´s Konzept Senbonzakura.KaitoConcept.jpg|Kaito´s Konzept |-|Merchandise= Senbonzakura.GoodSmile.jpg|Hatsune Miku Senbonzakura ver. (Good Smile Company) Senbonzakura.Petit.jpg|Miku, Rin & Len Senbonzakura ver. SD-Figur (TAITO) Senbonzakura.Petit2.jpg|Miku, Meiko & Kaito Senbonzakura ver. SD-Figur (TAITO) Senbonzakura.Dollfie.jpg|Hatsune Miku Senbonzakura Outfit Set no Sakura: Cherry Blossom Dollfie (VOLK) Senbonzakura.Papercraft.jpg|Senbonzakura Papercraft (COSPA) Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kurousa-P Kategorie:Hall of Legend